un dulce helado
by haruhi-chan125
Summary: ni idea de que poner, bueno que pasara cuando hiroto se de cuanta de lo que siente por midorikawa? pasen y descruanlo lo se mal summary, advertencia yaoi chico x chico shonnen-ai 13 k para su seguridad


Hola amigos he vuelto, pero esta vez le daré un pequeño giro a las cosas, normalmente escribo hetero pero esta vez me decidí a escribir yaoi. Este es el primero que escribo de este tema *.* asi que porfavor no sean malos en fin el disclaimer.

Disclaimer: inazuma eleven no me pertenece es propiedad de level-5 si fuera mio habría shonen-ai

Advertencia: +13. Yaoi shonen-ai chico x chico si no te gusta no leas y no dejes malos comentarios, disfruten.

La preparatoria Raimon era muy conocida en la ciudad Inazuma por su equipo de futbol, sus estrictas normas de diciplina y por ser una de las mejores escuelas privadas en el país. Mucho estudiantes eran normales por asi decirlo mientras que unos cuantos eran homosexuales. No eran juzgados ni nada por el estilo, al contrario ellos eran tratados como todos los demás y hasta eran acosados por la fujoshis (entre ellas yo) y no eran excluidos y hasta algunos eran los mejores en su clase. Para algunos era muy fácil decir que eran eso, era como llegar y decirle al mundo ¨ ¡hola mundo mi nombre es fulano de tal y me gustan los chicos¡¨ mientras que para otros no era tan fácil decirlo, pues tenían miedo hacer rechazados por los demás, ser vistos como bichos raros y por los comentarios de la sociedad.

El club de futbol Raimon, en una de sus muchas practicas se encontraban dos delanteros shuuya goenji y shiro fubuki que se preparaban para tirar a puerta y anotarle un gol a endo el portero del equipo para medir su capacidad.

Goenji: ¿estas listo endo?

Endo: -dandose unas palmadas en la cara- ¡estoy listo adelante¡

Fubuki: de acuerdo capitán, vamos goenji !

Goenji: hai! –empieza a driblear velozmente con el balón- ¿listo fubuki? –le da un pase-

Fubuki: recibe bien el pase- hai –ambos corren muy rápido y un aura de fuego y hielo los envuelve y dan un giro cambiando de posición-

Ambos: Fuego Cruzado! –tiran un gran chut rodeado de fuego y hielo a la vez-

Endo: omega hand! –logra detenerlo- exelente chicos, ese ha sido un gran tiro

Fubuki: gracias capitán

Endo: es tu turno hiroto trata de meter un gol

Hiroto: como digas endo –tira el balón hacia arriba y da una patada muy fuerte- Ryuusei Blade V2

Endo: god catch –pero el tiro de hiroto es mas poderoso- vaya! Hiroto tu tiro ha evolucionado considerablemente es maravilloso, no cabe duda que eras un gran goleador

Hiroto: gracias. Endo

Aki: bien chicos, daremos por terminada la practica de hoy

Endo: de acuerdo pueden ir a las duchas si quieren, nos veremos mañana

Midorikawa: oye Kazemaru ¿te vas a duchar?

Kazemaru: no prefiero hacerlo en mi casa hasta luego mido-kun

Midorikawa: adiós kaze-chan nos vemos luego

Hiroto: hola mido-kun

Midorikawa: ah, hola hiro-kun ¿Qué sucede?

Hiroto: bueno me preguntaba si tu ¿quisieras ir mañana conmigo a tomar un helado e ir al cine?

Midorikawa: ¿helado? Acepto¡ pero ¿tu pagaras, cierto?

Hiroto: hay mido-kun tu nunca cambiaras ^^U claro que pagare yo

Midorikawa: siendo asi si, por supuesto que si

Hiroto: ok pasare por ti mañana a las 10:oo, nos vemos mañana ,mido-kun

Midorikawa: adiós, hiro-kun

-en la noche con los semes-

Nagumo: entoncessss, hiroto ¿ya invitaste a salir a midorikawa?

Hiroto: si pero solo como amigos nada mas

Fudo: pero tu quieres ser mas que su ¨amigo¨ o me equivoco?

Hiroto: no se si el quiera eso conmigo asi que no lo voy a estar presionando

Fudo: bah, que aburrido

Endo: basta ya chicos, si el todavía no esta seguro el ira a su tiempo

Goenji: endo tiene razón el debe tomarse su tiempo, no es como otros que se adelantan demasiado y con eso me refiero a ti fudo

Fudo: ja! No me digas que tu no te apresuraste con fubuki, además nagumo esta peor que yo

Nagumo: en mi defensa suzuno se veía muy tierno en ese traje de neko-maid ese dia

Atsuya: ustede son unos hentais

Nagumo / fudo: ah tu no hables que no eres ningún santo –empiezan a discutir-

Hiroto: ehhhh recuérdenme jamás pedirles consejo a ellos

Goenji: hecho

Endo: ¡quien quiere ver un partido de futbol?

Todos: ENDO

-con los ukes-

Aphrodi: oye midorikawa ¿Cómo te ha ido con hiroto?

Midorikawa: ¿a que te refieres con eso aphrodi?

Suzuno: no te hagas el tonto mido-chan se te nota a miles de leguas a ti te gusta hiroto

Mido: bueno…pues

Kazemaru: yo apuesto a que si, además hoy vi que hiroto invito a salir a mido-chan a tomar un helado

Mido: Y QUE TU NO TE AVIAS IDO?

Kazemaru: estaba esperando a que endo saliera de los vestidores

Fubuki: luego hablaremos de eso

Tachimukai: apuesto a que mido-san acepto la invitasion de hiroto-san

Kazemaru: la verdad….

Mido: no lo digas¡ o.O

Kazemaru: le dijo que…..

Mido: dilo y te arrepentiras por el resto de tus días¡

Kazemaru: le dijo que si

Midorikawa: KAZEMARU SE VISTIO DE MAID-NEKO, SE SOLTO EL CABELLO Y SE FUE A CASA DE ENDDO Y NO REGRESO SI NO HASTA LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE CON LA ROPA DE ENDO PUESTA Y CON DOLOR EN SU TRASERO!

Kazemaru: MIDORIKAWA! –rojo como el cabello de nagumo- O/O

Mido: TE LO ADVERTI!

Tachimukai: ¿Qué estaban haciendo? (que inocente)

Fubuki: nada tachi-kun no estaban haciendo nada –moviendo las manos a los lados con nerviosismo-

Suzuno: estamos igual kazemaru, pero a mi nagumo me hobligo y apuesto a que tu lo hiciste lo hiciste solito

Kazemaru: que? –empiezan a discutir-

Aphrodi: bueno mido-chan lo único que te puedo decir es que hiroto te la hara pasar muy bien –se va a detenerla la discusión-

Mido: ¿eh? ¿a que te refieres? ¡alguien digame¡

-a la mañana siguiente-

**Hiroto p.o.v**

Los rayos del sol atravesaban la cortina de mi habitación dándome en el rostro haciendo que mes despertara, mire mi rejos de mesa y….

.

.

.

LAS 9:45? SE SUPONE QUE PASARIA POR MIDO A LAS DIEZ! Me levanto y corro hacia al baño y tomo un ducha rápida, me cambio mi pijama por un pantalón azul oscuro, una polera negra, una chaqueta blanca y unos tenis. Bajo rápido las escaleras y tomo un zumo de naranja y salgo corriendo hacia la casa de mido-chan. Vuelvo a mirar mi reloj de mano y…. LAS 10:00! YA ES TARDIZIMO. La casa de mido-chan no esta tan lejos solo faltan dos cuadras mejor me apresuro.

**Midorikawa p.o.v**

Me desperté muy a las 9:00 emocionado por mi salida con hiro-kun, tome una ducha, luego me puse mi ropa que consistía en unos jeans color negro, una polera azul con rojo y unos mocasines color café. Tome mi desayuno y luego me puse a ver T.V

.

.

.

Ya son las diez Hiro-kun no ha llegado se ha retrasado un poco, veo un programa llamado CSI: MIAMI pero en lo absoluto no me gusta y alguien toca el timbre ¿Quién toca a las 10: 10? Espero que sea hiroto, me levanto de el sofá y me dirijo hacia la puerta y efectivamente es hiro-kun

**Nadie p.o.v **

Hiroto: hola mido-kun, siento el retraso es que..me quede dormido –dijo un poco apenado el mayor-

Mido: no importa hiro-kun ¿nos vamos ya?

Hiroto: de acuerdo vámonos

Durante el trayecto hacia la heladería iban hablando sobre cosas triviales, los entrenamientos, sobre su dia, lo pesado sobre la escuela por ser su ultimo año, midorikawa iba hablando sobre que sabor de helado pediría y hirito solo se limitaba a soltar unas pequeñas risa y sobre la película que escojerian.

Cuando llegaron a la heladería una joven de unos 20 años los atendió muy rápido

Camarera: bienvenidos a los helados inazuma en que les podemos servir?

Hiroto: quisiéramos dos helados por favor ¿nos daría el menú?

Camarera: claro, aquí tienen – les da el menú-

Mido: diculpe pero, que es esto de nombre ¨helado destructor¨?

Camarera: es un helado que consiste en 2 bolas de helado de vainilla y 2 bolas de helado de limón con 2 cerezas y unos barquillos. Fue creado en honor a un jugador de la selección japonesa de cabbello verde y como su técnica se llamaba asteroide destructor le pusimos helado detructor.

Mido: entonces yo quiero ese y tu hiro-kun?

Hiroto: yo quiero un banana Split

Camarera: en seguida se los traigo, con su permiso –hace una pequeña reverensia y se va-

Hiroto: wow, mido-kun no crei que fueras tan popular ¡hasta ya tienes tu propio helado!

Mido: si ni yo pero, hey ¡tengo mi propio helado! Mi sueño hecho realidad *^*

Hiroto:j ejeje hay mido-kun –le sonríe- eres único

Mido: -le da una amplia sonrisa- si, lo se

Camarera: aquí están sus helados

Ambos: muchas gracias

Camarera: con su permiso –hace una reverencia y se va-

Hiroto: esta muy rico el helado y el tuyo mido-kun?

Mido: exelente! Mi helado es le mejor!...nee hiro-kun quiero probar tu helado –dijo de forma inocente-

Hiroto: -se sonroja- q-que?

Mido: que quiero probar tu helado –toma su cuchara y le roba un poco de helado a hiroto- mmmm, tienes razón esta muy rico – se mancha el cachete-

Hiroto: -sonrojado notablemente- ehhh, mido-kun tienes helado en la mejilla, te la limpiare – toma una servilleta y le limpia la mejilla-

Mido: - se sonroja- gra-gracias hiro-kun

Ambos empezaron a comer su helado, hirorto se acabo el suyo en 5 min, mientras que mido todavía tenia mucho y se le estaba derritiendo haciendo que esto manchara su cara con helado de limón y vainalla provocando sonrojas por parte de hiroto pues a este le parecía muy… ¿provocador? Y no podía ver asi a midorikawa asi que opto por apresurarlo un poco.

Hiroto: oye, mido-kun apresúrate a acaberte tu helado que si no no llegamos a la película

Mido: ya va, ya va que me lo como, solo dame unos minutos mas

Midorikawa luego de decir esto se apresuro un poco mas manchandose mas la cara provocando mucho mas a hiroto que este para controlarse fue al baño dejando a midorikawa totalmente desorientado. Cuando hiroto volvió midorikawa ya había terminado su helado y se despusieron a ir al cine pero ya era tarde y la película empezaba a las 2:00 no llegarían a tiempo asi que mejor hiroto lo llevo a un pequeño parque un poco alejado de la ciudad que estaba repleto de flores. Cuando llegaron al parque se sentaron en un banco cercano a ver el paisaje.

Midorikawa: wow, que hermosas son las flores mira hiro-kun esa flor es roja y verde de los petalos –dijo como niño pequeño el menor señalando la flor-

Hiroto: si es muy hermosa- dijo mirando la flor-

Luego de eso callaren en un silencio total lo único que se podía oir era el sonido de la naturaleza. Midorikawa se dedicaba a ver el paisaje con una sonrisa en su rostro mientras que hiroto lo veía a el discretamente, cuando el mayor rompió el silencio.

Hiroto: midorikawa…hay algo de que lo que tenemos que hablar…..sobre…..nosotros –dijo en tono serio-

Mido: ¿sucede algo malo hiro-kun? –pregunto preocupado el menor pues claro el solo uasaba su nombre cuando algo malo pasaba-

Hiroto: yo…..ya no puedo con esto, midorikawa yo….

No resistió mas y se avalnzo sobre midorikawa dándole un apasionado beso pero a la vez dulce y calido en los labios. Midorikawa al principio no hizo nada poque se enctraba en estado de shock por lo ocurrido, luego de unos segundos empezó a asimilar todo y lentamente comenzó a corresponder el beso. Cuando se separaron estaban jadantes y sonrojados por el beso y se miraron directamente a los ojos.

Mido: hiroto…

Hiroto: yo…lo siento midorikawa, pero no puedo seguir ocultándolo si lo hago me hare daño a mi, y te lastimare a ti y no quiero eso, tengo que decírtelo yoo….te amo Riuuji Midorikawa!

Mido: hiroto….yo…no lo sabia

Hiroto: puedes odiarme, despreciasrme, ignorarme o hacerme todo lo que quieras pero porfavor, no me nieges tu dulce sonria- dicho esto se dio la vuelta dispuesto a marcharse, dio unos cuantos pasos cuando una mano lo detuvo-

Mido: espera, hiro-kun

Hiroto: ¿Qué? ¿acaso quieres burlarte de mi?

Mido: ¿Qué dices hiroto? Yo jamás en mi vida haría algo como eso por que yoo….

Hiroto: tu ¿Qué?

Midorikawa: uki –fue lo único que se oyo-

Hiroto: ¿Qué?

Mido: DAISUKI! –grito sonrojado-

Hiroto: estaba en shock ¿de verdad lo había oído decir que lo amaba? No lo crei, precia un sueño del cual no quería ser despertado

Hiroto. ¿lo dice ensrio? ¿no estas bromeando? –dijo con la cabeza gacha-

Mido: yo bromearía con algo tan delicado como eso…..te amo-susurro-

Hiroto: mido-chan

Hiroto estaba tan feliz que tomo a midorikawa de la cintura apegándolo mas a el y deposito un calido beso en los labios de mido, este nublado por la calides del beso inconsientemente paso sus brazos alrededor del cuello del mayor profundizando mas el contacto, por la falta de oxigeno se separaron a muy pocos centímetros de sus bocas unidos por un hilo de saliva que salía de sus bocas, se miraron fijamente a los ojo y podían persivir el amor del otro.

Midorikawa rápidamente vuelve a juntar sus bocas en un beso, era algo torpe, un simple roce, simplemente presionándolos pero era un beso que transmitia todos sus sentimientos hacia hiroto. Cuando se separaron estaban jadeantes, sonrojado y unidos por un hilo de saliva pero sonrientes.

Hiroto: mido-chan ¿quieres ser mi novio?

Mido: claro que si hiro-kun te amo

Hiroto: te prometo que te protejere de todo y te cuidare

Mido: eso lo se muy bien

Hiroto: ahora ven vamos

Mido: ¿a-adonde?

Hiroto: a mi casa a ¨jugar¨ -dijo con sonrisa picara-

Mido: e-espera hiro-kun!

Al llegar a la casa de hiroto esos dos estuvieron muy ocupados toda la tarde disfrutando de su cariño y bueno tal y coo dijo aphrodi ¨hiroto te la hara pasar muy bien¨

-fin-

A ver ¿Qué tal me quedo para ser mi primer yaoi? ¿deberia escribir mas yaoi o lo dejo? ¿les gusto? Espero que si la verdad, a mi me encanto y me gusto escribirlo, creo que he visto demasiado yaoi y dije ¨bueno ya es hora de que escriba yaoi, si no lo haga jamás lo hare¨ y me puse a escribir, hay partes muy shonen-ai y si no entendieran mejor muchos me dicen pervertida por que…es verdad y bueno no me molesta, espero vuestros reviews criticas o lo que sea que me quieran dejar, hagan lo que quieran, yo me despido, bye!

-haruhi-chan


End file.
